uncaptured truth
by Valenntine2000
Summary: While on the hunt for an Et to impress his father, somewhere along the line Dib fors for his Alien. But what will his father have to say about it? possibility of: lemons torture and more...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! I have chapter one of i hope many and I hope you enjoy! I tried to make it as realistic for this as possible. :)

* * *

><p>Zims POV<p>

It was Wednesday and i was in the middle of lunch. I picked up the cookie on the tray and inspected it, soon taking a bite. Suddenly a clunk like sound appeared next to me, so i looked over and saw... Dib. Dib looked at me and said, "meet me after school at the nearest park." He then left with this irritating littler smirk on his face and sat at a table on the other side of the room. I just continued to eat my cookie as I thought about Dib and his proposition. I liked Dib as a friend actually... I mean why else would he be alive for this long if i didn't at least like him a little.

'I guess i'll go' i finally decided.

Soon the school bell rang and I ran to the nearest park. I saw some piece of rubber attached to 2 chains on a metal pole. I sighed and sat on it, waiting for my enemy to show up. I saw Dib run over and he sat on the contraption next to me.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and said, "hey"

I just stared at him. I mean he was supposed to be my enemy... what could he want? He's suppoesed to be the enemy. Yet, i see him as a friend... My first friend.

Dib then turned to me and looked a little creepily into my eyes softly saying, "you know... At first I hated you. You where... just some Et to impress my father... but, somehow... Over the last few months... I began... to... to... Zim. I love you."

Wow! He... he what? Well... um... I guess that would be o.k. I mean that's almost like saying a brotherly care!... Right?

* * *

><p>Me: O.k. I know this sucks a little, but here is how i imagine them first together. I hope that you enjoy and i will try to continue too after my camp week is done! Bye!<p>

Zim: *looks at story notes* why am i the lesser in the relationship? the "U~k-e?"

Me: because you are very unfamilair with earth customs and love.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hello! I felt the need to update! Enjoy! Also... trying a new writing style...

Zim: *comes in* Urgg! What is this human nonsense your going on about! Why do i have to be in it!

Dib: because we're caught in her fanfiction web! We have to read the whole story to them in your point of view!

Zim: No!

Me: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>I walked home after dib ran. Just after he... confessed he liked me... I wonder what he meant. It means he see's me as a brother right. a friend of sorts? ally? I shook my head and switched my mind to think about other things. I thought about how i would try to conquer earth this time.<p>

As I walked to my space pod... thing... house! That's it! As i walked there I didn't look up only watch the surface of the planet my feet walked on. I just kept walking until I reached my ""house"".

I opened the door after stopping the security system and entered my dwelling. I sighed agitatedly, and sat down slumping on the couch. I couldn't figure out what Dib meant when he said some crap similar to I love you.

'What does "Love?" even mean!?' I thought.

I growled angrily, and walked down to my computer. I sighed before searching what I wanted.

"Computer! What does the earth phrase I love you, mean?"

The computer responded in a completely monotone voice that pissed me off.

"No answers found in the Irken data base."

I slammed my hands into the desk like structure, and stomped off. I went up to the house section of the building, and huffed, sitting on the couch. I pulled out an Irken delicacy and munched on it humming. I was now feeling a little relieved of the stress. I kept munching, and turned on the TV as gir called it. I watched these humans do stupid things, and tried not to think about it too much. I just ate my carbs, and closed my eyes.

"Dib thing... your confusing... you and your Earth ways..."

I looked out the window and saw Dib staring. I felt my eyes widen before growling and slamming the door open. I walked to where he tried to hid behind the fence. I ran to him, and with hands on my hips.

"What in the name of Irkians, are you doing Dib thing!?"

Dib gulped, and just looked at me fiercely.

"I was... watching you. I um..." Dib said.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What did you hear?!"

Dib tried to back up a little, and I stepped closer. Dib, then ran off not answering. I growled, and activated my PAK's spider legs to go after him. I ran through the streets, and did crazy maneuvers just to get this thing. I narrowed my eyes, and grabbed his arm yanking him up from it. He looked at me with narrowed eyes, and grunted.

"Tell me what you heard!"

Dib looked at me with a worsened glare.

"I'll never tell!"

I growled and shook him.

"Tell me!"

Dib didn't respond. He just grunted, and glared at me. He reached for me and I turned away. He grabbed an antenna and I held in a scream. I released him, and gently cradled my abused body part. I growled when I found him running, but sighed, and decided to go home to plot.

"Your an evil, bastard Dib thing..."

I just deactivated the spider legs function, and cradled my poor antenna. I walked back to my shelter, and huffed. I went to the lab and started planning on what to do to him. As I worked I sighed. I looked away, and thought about what I would do if dib thing heard my embarrassing question.

'Love... What does it mean! What does it imply? What hidden meaning does it contain. I mean... my race doesn't even have a concept of it! It must be some blasted emotion or something! Just!...' I thought.

I was so frustrated on that one thing, I couldn't concentrate. I got about it and just slammed my fists against the table, before trying to work again.

* * *

><p>Me: Hello! I'm back! and I'm updating... again. I have big plans for this, but please do try to tell me if I'm doing something wrong. be patient with me and all will go well! Thanks for looking and stuff!<p>

Zim: Puny human... thinking she can boss me around.

Dib: She's a strict person... I'll give you that...

Me: I heard you baka's! *Whacks head/pulls antenna.*

Both: owww!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey guys! ^.^ I'm gonna TRY! to focus on this story for the time being and push the others off a little. They'll be updated, but because this one is gonne be a bit, I'll be a long while before I update them... like this thing XD

Zim:Arrogant human! Just let them read the damned thing!

Dib: Zim! She'll do something to you later in the story if you keep this up! Be quiet.

Me: I own nothing! Nick aired the series, and if you want the actual crew who made this... tough luck. Watch an episode on youtube.

* * *

><p>Zim was in his lab still pondering what the phrase could mean. He pulled the thing apart and even searched the human internet for the meaning. He was at his wits end at not finding the answer he needed. He pulled on his antennae and groaned.<p>

"What! What does the Dib thing man by love! He feels what ever love is, for me!" He growled before he slammed his fist against his table.

He simply sighed and got ready for the school day. When he got there he went straight to class, and tried to ignore everything. Zim laid his head on the desk and thought about dibs message.

Dib watched from the next desk over. He frowned at the sight and quickly wrote a not to zim. He flew it over so it hit his face.

Zim blinked before realizing what happened. He sighed and looked at the thing. He saw it had a note. He rolled his eyes as he unfolded the paper. He read it and wanted to growl.

_Hey... _

_Zim, are you alright? _

_Dib _

Zim grit his teeth and sloppily wrote a message back. He refolded the paper and sent it to dib. Dib picked it up and read it, hoping he was.

_Alright? Of course I'm fine! It's none of your concern either! _

_And I demand you tell me what the word love means! _

_zim _

Dib stared in shock for a bit. He gulped and wrote down his response.

_Zim... _

_Love is when a person feels that they are completed by the other. It's someone they want to cherish, and protect. Love is an emotion that is positive... it's something... I'll show you. _

_If you let me. _

_So will you? _

_dib _

Zim read the note and looked to dib suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes, but Dib only looked to him with an encouraging, hopeful, smile.

Zim was going to respond when the teacher started to yell at everyone as usual. He looked to dib, before going back to his thoughts. The teacher mindlessly droning about the universe or something. After several hours of dull words being thrown at them the bell rang, releasing everyine to lunch.

Zim waited as every student ran out of the classroom. Once mostly everyone left he stood to get up. He saw dib standing before him, and he narrowed his eyes. Dib only gave a small smile.

Zim asked, "How am I to trust you to show me some stupid emotion...? And why am I acting like I care!"

Dib shrugged his shoulders and responded, "All I know is that you are an idiot. And It's your decision to trust me... or not to."

Zim looked to him. "We'll meet at the park. same place. Better not bring any weapons."

Dib gave him a look saying, 'yeah right... like that would happen.' "If I can't bring any neither can you. and we better get in line for food before it's too late."

Zim grumbled. "Fine. And let's go... I want my snacks!" Zim ran off to go get snacks, while dib rolled his eyes and followed him.

Zim went straight to the vending machines and got himself a honeybun. He then went to get a normal lunch, before he sat down. Dib only watched as the person he loved gathered food. He shook his head before getting his own and sitting next to zim. He saw zim eating nothing but the chips and muffin on his tray.

Dib looked to zim, "Why don't you ever eat normal foods?"

Zim looked to dib like he was stupid. He even paused. mid bite. in his honeybun. " Because, Dibthing. I don't need to eat. I do it for the taste. besides, I don't know if it's even... edible."

Dib nodded. "I see. Alright... and I must agree. Who knows what they're mystery glop is."

Dib and Zim soon got into a conversation of dissing the food that was served here. Zim laughed loudly at some of the ridiculous accusations Dib proposed the food could be. Zim would counter it with something even more ridiculous sending them both into laughing fits. Zim was wondering why he was acting like this. Part of hinm told him it was wrong. Yet another part felt it was right. He eventually stopped laughing and Dib looked to him a little confused.

Dib asked concerned, "Hey... what's wrong? you stopped laughing..."

Zim was going to respond before he got interrupted by the bell. Again. The damned bell! Zim growled and glared daggers at the bell. He walked off growling about how much he despised that thing, yet was glad for it sometimes. He entered the class with the rest of the students, and prepared for another boring lecture.

Zim looked down and took out a notebook. He started doodling random pictures. He looked away in thought, unknowingly still doodling.

Dib watched him worriedly. This was very unlike zim. He knew that this would be a shock to the alien, but he never knew that this would disrupt his usual behavior so much... Disrupt his thoughts...

Zim only kept up the pattern until he stopped his thoughts to look at his notebooks page. Zim stared at the page eyes wide. He gulped and stared at it.

'No... what the hell is this!?...' Zim thought.

* * *

><p>me: Hahahah! Next chapter I will reveal what he drew! No spoilers! ^.^ either way, enjoy!<p>

Dib: wish us luck...

Zim: Puny human scum writing about this crap...

Me: *Pulls zims antennea* oh? Well~ More bad stuff will happen to you then.

Zim: *eyes widen* Shit!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi! I'm back! I have a special shout out to a very amazing person here on ! DRARRYLOVR4EVERINMYHEART

Dib: What did she help you with?

Me: Glad you asked! She gave me an idea on what the picture would be! I had a plan. I liked hers better! Thank you! and remember to always feel free to message me!

* * *

><p>Zim stared at the notebook. He had drew dib. EVERY WHERE. Dibs hair perfectly done. His eyes as vivid as his real ones.<p>

Zim stared shocked. 'When did I learn his features like that!'

He gulped and flipped the notebook closed, blushing. 'Why! Why am I blushing! It's weakness! Dib-thing is making me soft!'

Dib watched utterly confused. He waited for class to end before he would ask about it though.

When class finally ended Both headed to the meeting spot. Zim sat on the swing just as Dib came up to the other. Zim looked down, then looked up to aknowledge him. Dib watched him carefully.

"Zim... Are, Are you sure you're fine. In class you seemed shocked." Dib carefully phrased.

Zim had a feirce look in his eyes.

"Dib... I'm fine. I was just shocked at my doodles. That's all." Zim looked down as he said this.

Dib didn't look convinced.

"Zim... what did you draw?..." He looks to the Irken gently.

Zim tensed up. "I... I drew... no. It was nothing important."

Dib had a mask of worry on. "Zim... it's better if.. you need to talk it through. Otherwise you'll cause more trou-"

Zim cut him off angrily. "I AM NO WEAKLING! I don't need to talk this through at all! That's for puny, pathetic, beings!"

Zim angrily got up and ran out of the park. Dib got up and reached out to him. He sighed and let him run off. Zim would eventually learn to trust him. And maybe one day talk to him on equal grounds.

Zim walked back to the building he called his home. He opened the door and immediately went to his room. He sat at his desk and sighed.

'I gotta find a way to get zim to talk about his problems... but how?' He scribbled down ideas as much as he could.

Zim Burst into his home crying tears. The neon green substance slipped down his face as he angrily wept. He ran to his lab to see why he was feeling all of these emotions.

He shouted out, "Computer! Come!"

The computer turned on. Zim glared at it and choked out a sentence.

"Why... Why am I feeling so strongly for this human? Why... does my heart jump in excitement when near him?"

The computer searched the irken database for anything with these sympthoms.

It concluded, "You are experiencing needless emotions."

Zim glared at the computer. "I know that you dumb peice of equipment! I... I just want to know what this is."

Zim gulped. "Maybe it would be best to consolt my tallest?..." He quickly told the computer to call them up while he whiped his tears away.

A pair of Irken appeared on the screen. One red named after the color of his eyes and outfit. The other purple, for the same reason.

Zim put on his best invader face and said, "My tallest! I am here to report my progress and ask an important question."

Purple said, "Yes. Yes. Get along-"

Red bumped him and continued, "Yes! Please tell us of your progress." He mad a hint of a fake tone to his voice.

Zim ignored it and continued, "I have been very close to taking over this pathetic planet! The only problem I've run into is a native named Dib."

Purple lazily said, "Well, That's intresting. Is it really that hard to stop the native?"

Zim gulped. "That's what leads me to my question for you."

Red and purple looked to the screen now vaigely curious.

Zim continued. "What are useless emotions?"

Both leaders became annoyed. Purple said, "Those are stupid things like love, compassion, and remorse."

Zim looked to them.

"What is love?"

The two leaders eyes widened and said, "Somethings come up. We must leave."

Zim sighed and looked back to his lab. He looked around before sitting at a desk. He figured he might as well try to find the answer himself. He was pretty confused.

'Why are my tallest so jumpy about that emotion?' Zim wondered.

_In the Irken armada_

The tallest looked to each other with a worried look.

Purple asked, "Red... That defect is experiencing emotions. We need to get rid of him. Now! Before we're responsible for something catastrophic!"

Red nodded. "We do.. but in order for us to do that we'd have to disown him. We can't afford that yet. He is supposed to be dead anyways! Yet isn't!"

Both looked down and purple sighed.


End file.
